Mary Sue in the Mew Mew Universe
by Ella and Jakito
Summary: What happens when Keiichiro's cousin Cherri appears at the cafe one day? Parody; for Essence of Gold's Mary-Sue Contest
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again, or nice to meet you! (gosh, I'm so cheesy :p) This will be my only actual author's note, (I might throw in some shorter ones later though XD) considering I made up an author along with a Mary-sue XD This is for Essence of Gold's Mary-Sue contest, and I'm writing for the Subtle-Sue character. So without further ado, I'll hand the keyboard over to ~xxXmew~cherri~mewXxx~ or Makoto/Hitomi-san. (By the way, this isn't aimed at any specific author or story or oc or whatever) This IS a parody. _

_Disclaimer- I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew._

OMG Haiiiiiiiiiiiiii gaiz, it's ~xxXmew~cherri ~mewXxx~, but call me Makoto-san! :D This is my first fic on here, so no flames, or else!!! Sooo this iz the story about my OC character Cherri, annnd uhmmm hmmm, well I dunno, oh yeah! So she lives with Keiichiro and Ryou, and she **OMGSPOILERUZZ!!!!111!** she falls in luvv with Kish and Ryou, and Lettuce's name is Bridgett, like in Mew Mew Power, cuz I like her naem like that. And she isn't a sue just because she isn't goffic, gosh! Okay, so here's the first chappppyie! Enjoy ((((AND NO FLAMES!!!!SS!W11ONE!!))) OH AND DIE STOOPID MASAYA!!!

There was a knock on the door. "Ryou, can you get that?" Keiichiro called from the kitchen. "Mhm," Ryou grunted, standing up from the table he was previously standing at, sipping a mug of coffee. He turned towards the kitchen, jokingly calling back to Keiichiro, "Hey, at least we know it's not Strawberry-Baka, because then she'd actually be on time!" A laugh was heard from the back, where Keiichiro was baking. Ryou opened the large pink doors, and his breath caught in his throat. Standing before him was a small girl of sixteen, with flowing light pink tresses that reached her knee and was fashioned in two long pigtails. Her side-swept bangs were clipped back by two cherry-colored clips, and her doe-like eyes sparkled like emeralds.

"Uhm…" the girl began in a squeaky voice, looking at her Mary Jane clad feet. She was wearing a red-pink cashmere sweater, with long flouncing sleeves, one side was slightly off her shoulder. She also had on a form-fitting dark gray pleated mini-skirt and baggy red knee socks, along with the black Mary Janes. (So it kinda looks like a school uniform except the colors loll) She looked up; a light blush crawling upon her porcelain colored face. "Is this Café Mew Mew? I'm looking for Keiichiro Akasaka?" Ryou's face was now flushed, enchanted by her velvety voice. (OMG!! How ka-utteeee!! He LIKES her!!!) Keiichiro poked his head out of the kitchen, the voice sounding familiar. The girl's face lit up instantly when she saw him. "Cousin Keii-Keii?!" she squealed, running over to Keiichiro, embracing him in a hug. "Cherri?" he asked, welcoming the hug, "What're you doing here?" Ryou just stared after the girl, still enchanted.(AND that's noot OOC AT ALL! What does that even mean?! Gosh!)

OK, gaiz, im not gonna update until I get ten reviews! Kay?!

And OMG! Im gonna explain about cherri's past in the next chapter, and i know this is realllllly short, but I PROMISE the next chappyie will be longer! K? Byeee!

_Makoto-saaaan(:_

_Like "Makoto" said, this chapter was extremely short due to the fact it was prologue and I wanted to save the history and real sue-qualities for next chapter. Everything in parentheses are Makoto's A/N's. I think that's all. The next chapter should be up soon (: ((And no, I won't wait for ten reviews to update, but if anyone wants to leave fake review (ex- OMG! The story's soooo kawaii so far! Omg whose she gonna end up wit?) "Makoto" will respond in the next chapter's AN :p)) _


	2. Cherri Becomes A Mew!

_**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew (or Fruits Basket XD). Over to Hitomi-san please (:**_

Haiiii gaiz again! Well, u kno, I didn't get enuff reviews *sniffle sniffle* but I decided to update anyway. Soo, I started reading this REALLY kewl manga, called Fruits Basket. Annd yew kno that leader of the Yuki Fan Club? Well, I hate HEr! And we had the same name, so I hanged mine to Hitomi. So call me Hitomi-san/chan. (: Okai, sooo next chayyypie!

Keiichiro guided the beautiful girl to a seat at the table where Ryou had left his coffee. Cherri was now sobbing, the reason currently unknown. Keiichiro went into the kitchen to get her a glass of milk, and a slice of his famous coconut custard pie. **(Lul im eating coconut vanilla yogurt so that's why I wrote coconut loll) **Ryou simply sat across from her, staring into her eyes. Cherri, embarrassed by the attention, hid her face in her sleeves. Keiichiro returned, and set the treat in front of her, followed by taking a seat next to the pink-haired girl. The two men simply sat and watched as Cherri took dainty bites of the pie, and took small sips of the milk once it was finished. Afterwards, she tapped her light pink mouth with a pink napkin, then wiped her eyes with a creamy pink handkerchief pulled from her dark red, heart shaped handbag. Her eyes weren't puffy or red from crying, in fact, her tear-stained face was even more beautiful. She took a deep breath, and released it with a small sigh. Looking at Keiichiro expectantly, Cherri placed the hankie back into the bag. Keiichiro took the hint and asked, "What's the matter Cherri? Why did you come here without calling?" Cherri's eyes brimmed with tears again, and her lip slightly quivered. Noticing this, Ryou stood up and went to grab her a handful of tissues, but tripped in the process **(its not ooc! Gosh!)**, causing Cherri to let out a slight laugh. Ryou blushed **(I bet he'd do that!!!)**, then handed her the tissues. Cherri softly blew her nose, making no sounds, and she then opened her mouth to speak.

"It's terrible Keii-chan!" her voice ran out like a bell as she began, "Terrible! First, there was a big fire in our home, and it was my entire fault, because I like lighting candles and leaving them on when no one's home, so it doesn't cause global warming! But mama, papa, and little sister Yuki **(lol not the one in FB that's a GUY!)** ended up dieing! So then I had to go live with Aunt Bunko, but she treated me poorly, like Cinderella! So I just had to run away! So I've been living in a tent in the park ever since! **(Hey-Natsuki Takaya copied that offa me!!)**"

"You can stay with us!" Ryou finally blurted out, snapping out of his trance. "Oh no no no!" Cherri cried, holding her hands up, "I just couldn't!" As she shook her head, her pink tresses cascaded down her lovely back as a waterfall would. "No! But you must!" Ryou stood up, grabbing her hands. "Well, all right," the gorgeous girl began, blushing and beginning to sit down, "but I feel terrible about it. How about I do all your cleaning for you?" "No, no Cherri, that's quite all right. You can just go to your room, it's the first on your left once you reach the top of the stairs," Keiichiro explained softly. Cherri simply, yet gracefully, nodded, and grabbed her pink suitcase, skipping up the stairs, determined to stay positive in this situation at hand.

As soon as the girl drifted out of sight, Keiichiro turned sharply to his blonde companion. "Ryou! We absolutely have to make her a mew. She's more powerful than Ichigo and Berri combined!" Ryou simply sighed and noted, resting his head in his chin, "She has such a cute butt." Keiichiro huffed in frustration and ran down the stairs to send the laser to inject his beloved cousin.

Back in Cherri's new room, she dropped her suitcase and flopped down onto her pink bedspread that was dotted with little red cherries, almost as if they were _waiting _for her to arrive. She looked around the room examining the soft pink walls, the red pillows, the billowing sheer red canopy that cascaded so much like her hair, and the brown wood desk with pink cushion computer chair. Beginning to unpack her things, tears came to her eyes as she took out the small family portrait that was all that remained of her belongings, along with all of her clothing, her pink, cherry-patterned laptop, her dark red oak-wood guitar (for she loved to play guitar and sing), and her tablet (she was also an exquisite artist)**(I got a tablet for mah b-day weeewwwwwt)**. She blinked away her tears and stood up, placing the small picture on the bedside table, her laptop on the little desk with the tablet alongside it, and her guitar in the corner. Letting the sheer red curtains open, the pink-haired girl went to head down the stairs to speak with her cousin, but before she could, a blinding light hit her and she passed out into a lovely crumple on the stairs.

_Red and pink light surrounded the girl. She saw a small pink butterfly flutter by her, and a wolf stepped out of the shadows. Its gray fur was streaked with pink and red. Behind the wolf stood a pink cat, purring softly. All of a sudden, they entered her body. Her stomach glowed, and a warm, tingling sensation took over her body. __**(New-5 gum; stimulate yer senses lol.) **__She smiled, accepting the feeling. But it was over too soon._

A soft shaking woke her up. She blinked her large eyes and took in the scene before her. She was back in her room, and her cousin, Keii-chan, was looking back at her, while Ryou was pacing behind him. She sat up, then felt for her neck, she almost knew that something had happened. She was a brilliant thinker. The young girl felt warmth, then grabbed the mirror her cousin had offered. On the side of her neck was a mark, two hearts overlapping in a Venn diagram looking figure. Surrounding it were sparks of varying sizes. She gasped. "What's this?" Cherri asked, pointing to said mark. Keiichiro explained all the duties of being a mew, and what she was going to have to do. She accepted them instantly, while Ryou seemed unnerved. Keiichiro explained that Cherri would meet her new teammates the next day, and to go to sleep again. As, the door shut, indicating that Keiichiro and Ryou had left, Cherri pulled her laptop onto her lap and typed up a poem of being optimistic in times of despair. She decided to find chords that would go nicely with the words, and quickly created a new song, playing it through a few times. She then drifted off into sleep, the late Friday night slipping into Saturday, the stars still twinkling.

Okaaayyy gaiz, here r the review replies-

_**AnimeJM- I no!!!1!1ONE!!!!! I'm having suuuuch a hard tiem deciding who she's gonna end up with!**_

_**The 2 crazy Kats- Mika and M.Z- OMG THANKS! I will, I have nuthin better to do. I just gotta update my ither storiez first. **_

_**Happy Chihime- LOL me 2!1!1!!!!!ON#ON#ON#!!!!!!!**_

_**Ciollo-Chan- lolz he soooo should!**_

_**AMD OMG I CANNOT BELIEFVE ESSENCE OF GOLD FLAMED MEH. SHE ONLEH TOLD ME SUMTHIN POSItIVGE, THAN USE A TRANSITION WORD, THAN GAVE A SUGGESTIONS FOR IMPROVEMENT THAT"S NOT CONSTRUCTIVE AT ALL!!!!!!**_

_**Next chapter shud be up sooooneh :D**_

Dear God, I think I lost a few brain cells writing that _ Essence, I'm just teasing, of course :p I don't know if she's a DAH or an SS. I'll update soon, due to lack of other things to do, creative flow, and…. Deadline _ And when I had Home Ec., we had a "formula for constructive criticism".

_**Reviews (real, fake, flames, constructive criticism) Appreciated**_


	3. The Last Chapter

Last chapter :L I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew (: It would be nice though…

Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Gaiz, it's Hitomi. Ugjh you no im so upset becaze I got onother flamer! Oh hai kitty! Lol sorry my cat malcolm just walked by lols. He's like six or seven months old, and he's a gray tabby, and his tabby marks are black and he has green-brown-hazel eyes lols. Lol but anyway since I nao hav 2 jeleuous flamerz of mah awesome skills, this is gonna be the last chapter. ): lol but here's the chapter

_**~~~~~HITOMMIIIIIIII(:**_

Cherri glanced at herself in the full-length mirror that resided in her private bathroom. She sighed, brushing out her long, gorgeous, heavenly, god-like pink hair. She then proceeded to put it up in a loose bun, looking gorgeous still. She then sprinkled some makeup onto her beautiful face, even though she didn't need any, and splayed mascara over her already long, thick, dark, eyelashes, which covered her sparkling green eyes. They still shone like gems, even after all she'd been through.

The beautiful girl of sixteen glided over to her closet, looking for something to wear. She decided on a beautiful, frilly dress that landed mid-thigh, and was cherry red. She adorned a thick light pink belt right above where the layers of lace, ruffles, and frills began, right at her belly button. The dress had a sweetheart neckline, and Cherri, being the modest girl that she was, added a black necklace with a heart at the end. Choosing light pink wedge pumps to protect her glorious feet from harm, she skipped down the stairs. Today was the day she would meet the other mews.

Nerves clawed at her stomach, and she pushed away pink and red butterflies that seemed to be following her everywhere. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw her teammates. They all had on the same waitress outfits, but they were complimented with colors that matched their hair. There was blue, purple, yellow, and green.

"Hi! I'm Minto!" the blue hair girl managed to squeak out. She had lost all thoughts of Zakuro being her idol as she first looked at the pink mew mew.

"Zakuro," the purple girl mumbled, for she too had begun to see Cherri as an idol.

"B-b-b-rigette," the green girl squeaked, like Minto did, but because she blown away by her beauty.

"I'm Purin Na no da!" the yellow girl squeaked, giving Cherri a hug.

Cherri returned a 'hi', and the other mews explained how Ichigo had left for England out of spite when Masaya tragically died **(HahA TAKE THAT!)**, and Berry left to elope with Tasuku…even though they were twelve** (Well yew no that a MARY SUE can do that)**. They all begged Cherri to become their new leader, and she accepted gracefully.

Just then, Ryou came running in! "Girls!" he exclaimed, "Chimera Anima at the park! Go!" He quickly tossed a pendant at Cherri, and she instantly knew what to do. She kissed her pendant and, holding it up, called, "Mew Mew Cherri! Metamorphosis!"

Pink and red beating lights engulfed her. Pink ribbons curled up her arms, and light pink armbands lined in red appeared on her upper arms. The top of her outfit formed about her. It was like the top part of Brigette's outfit, only cherry red and lined with light pink. Her skirt spun about on her, magically appearing. It looked just like the skirt of Ichigo's dress, except inverted, as in it was red with pink trim. A cat tail, wolf ears, and pink butterfly wings popped out, and Cherri struck a heroic pose. Looking around, Cherri noticed the other mews had transformed.

"Let's go Mew Mews!" the new leader cried, running off to the park, and the others followed suit.

Once the girls reached the park, they came upon the cocky alien, Kisshu. He smirked as he let the elephant Chimera out on the mews. All the mews attempted their attacks, but failed miserably in the process. They were now all wounded, lying on the ground. It was now Cherri's turn.

She called up her weapon, "Cherri Shape-Shifting Wand!" It was a light pink wand with a glowing red orb at the top. It could transform into any weapon, including the other mews, therefore perform any attack. She decided to change it into a sword, with a pink hilt. She quickly slain the Chimera out of the elephant (don't ask how), and revived all of the girls, as her wand was used for healing as well. Turning her wand back into a sword, she went after Kisshu.

The alien had been relaxing on a park bench when the most beautiful mew came running towards him. He teleported over to her, planting a swift kiss on her lips. Cherri froze, a blush crawling upon her gorgeous porcelain face

. "Mhm," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I'm guessing you liked that?" Cherri thought quickly, _What am I going to do?! I think I love him! But I have to kill him! Yes! That's the best thing to do! Then the world will be safe, and I won't have to choose between him and Ryou! Oh, but his eyes, they're so beautiful…Snap out of it Cherri! You must do this! _ Drawing in a rapid breath, the pink and red drew up her sword, butterfly wings fluttering sadly. A single tear ran down her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry Kisshu," she whispered, and Kisshu's eyes grew wide.

"Woah, kitten, what do you think you're doi-" His sentence was cut short as Cherri killed him with her sword. No one really knows how, but she did anyway. She collapsed into a crying heap, hugging her enemy's lifeless body. She kissed his cold lips, then ran back to the Café.

"Ryou?" she whimpered, searching for the blonde. Ryou ran out of the kitchen, a look of shock on is face, due to the blood on Cherri's outfit.

"Cherri?" he asked, giving her a small peck on the lips and hugging her closer. "What is it?"

"I…I…killed Kisshu! I had too, because then the earth would be saved! But I think I loved him! But I think I love you too! And…"

"Shh," Ryou interrupted, stroking her beautiful hair, "You're fine, you did the right thing." He kissed her again, this time stronger. Cherri smiled weakly and wiped a tear from her eye. She then broke away from Ryou.

" I have to go," she began looking at the pink café doors. "Go…on a journey. Be alone with my thoughts. I will return though. You understand?" Ryou looked a little hurt, but nodded anyway.

"Yes, I understand. I'll get you all the things you need."

Cherri then left to hike in the mountains, stained with grief of killing a loved one, possibly her true love, but also happy that she had found another.

But she was never to be seen again…

So that's it gaiz. I hope yew liked it. Maybe ill continue if the flamers go away :(

_**~~~~HITOMI-SamA(((((::**_

This will be continued, if you're wondering. I just needed an ending for the deadline of the contest. I enjoy writing it, oddly enough. I hope you enjoyed the "last" chapter (:


End file.
